Just Wanna Be Loved
by Tiana-Henderson
Summary: Tiana, an African-American girl, is living in London with her adopted family but does not like it.  She just wants to be accepted by someone.  Can Peter Pan make her feel accepted?  My first story.
1. First Encounter: Part 1

__**AN: Okay, so how is it going everybody? This is my first story as said in the summary and I just wanted to write something that came in my head right before I went to bed that I could not get rid of. Hope you enjoy. Read and review please.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Peter Pan but I do own my character Tiana. You can't have her.**

_3:43 a.m._

A glass of water always calms me down in the middle of the night. I don't like milk, so water is my drink of choice. Also the peace and quiet that comes from the night relaxes me. Some people are afraid of roaming around in the dark; I just think it is a time to think.

Everything at the moment has just been so stressful lately that I can't even have a good night's rest. My foster parents decided they wanted to move to London to be closer to their roots. I still wonder why a white British couple would travel all the way to the United States, adopt a child, a black fifteen year old one at that, and then want to go back to London. I guess they were inspired by Angelina Jolie and all the other celebrities that go shopping for babies in different countries.

I really miss all my friends back in the States. I'm pretty sure I will never see them again and I'll have to make all new friends with people I don't have anything in common with. It's 2012, and people still get judged by being different.

My first week of school was awful. Let's just call it the School of Buttheads and Jerks.

I had yet to become acquainted with anybody and no one wanted to associate with the new kid. It could have been because I decided to wear my naturally curly hair down while everyone else had nice straight hair. It could have been because I'm an awkward child that is shy around people. It could have been because I'm a lot smarter than the majority of my class, which is the reason why I got into such a prestigious school. Well that and my foster parents had enough money to send me. Or it could have been because I'm a _bloody _American girl that didn't belong in a school like that as someone said to me yesterday. I just ate by myself in the cafeteria filled with socializing friends and I couldn't pick up enough courage to just ask to sit with someone that looked friendly enough to accept me.

One girl acted like she wanted me to sit with her but she just wanted to talk about me in front of her friends. I think her name was Quinn. She was most likely one of the populars that scopes out the people that are nice so she can bring them down. I was never a fighter but I will defend myself if ever I need to. The only reason I didn't say anything then was because I didn't want to be labeled something I'm not on my first week and I didn't want to disappoint my parents.

There was also this really cute boy in my class named Harry. I guess he knew that I thought he was attractive because he came up to me in class the next day and told me he didn't date black girls. That just ruined my whole day, but I wouldn't let it get to me. Things like this are to be expected.

I finished my glass of water, and I put it in my dishwasher making my way back upstairs to my room. The house was quite big for only a family of four. My foster parents, Janet and Thomas Darling, and my older, foster brother, Cliff Darling, were the only ones other than me living in the house. We had a room that could fit four people where I slept, another sizable room for my brother, my foster parents' room, an office, a study, a huge hallway, and a huge backyard. It was quite beautiful. There was also some history to it, but I didn't bother to look it up. I'm not going to be staying here for long seeing as I have a few years before I go off on my own.

I'm making my way down the hall to my room when I suddenly hear some small noises coming from my room. I listen closely to hear a little banging and thumping and I'm not sure if I hear whispering or just twinkling sound. I did leave the window open so it could be from the wind. I'm not sure whether I should go run to Janet and Thomas because if it isn't anything serious, I don't want to wake them up.

I open the door ever so slightly to see there is a person in my room. It's a boy with an odd, green costume on who doesn't look much older than me and he was looking through my bed. He doesn't seem like a threat but I quickly grab anything considered a weapon, my pointy umbrella, just in case. I look again and there is a little light traveling right next to him, I guess it is just a lightning bug because I did see some when I first got here.

I open the door for him to turn around.

"Um….. who are you?" Wow, what a thing to ask to a stranger who is intruding your bedroom. I take one step in my room making sure he sees that I have a weapon, an umbrella.

He just stood there staring at me with a mix of emotions. There was confusion, scared, and a hint of captivation. I wonder what that last one was for.

It gave me the chance to really see him. He had red hair, cute boyish features, a hat with a feather, torn up shoes, and I also got a better view of his outfit. It was green with a few torn spots, pants that were green also and a little tight, but that's expected given our generation. Then I saw that he had a knife, and he could actually be dangerous. I wish I could have seen that before.

I gasped and thought whether to take a chance and fight him with my umbrella or make a run for it. I ultimately decided for the latter until he said stop right when I touched the doorknob. Finally the boy speaks.

"What are you doing in Wendy's house?" he asked me as if I knew who this Wendy was.

"What are you talking about?" I said with the most bizarre expression and my umbrella still raised. He has yet to pull out his knife. "This is my foster family's house and what are _you_ doing in it?"

"This is your house?" he said with confusion.

"Who is Wendy?" I ignored his question, seeing as it was already answered.

"A friend, who are you?"

"I asked you first."

"I can't tell you that unless you tell me where Wendy is. She lives here and I need to see her."

"I don't know a Wendy and why do you need her so bad that you just come in to my room and start going through my things?"

"She has to come back so she can tell her magical stories."

"That's it. That's why you're in my room? So you can hear stories?"

"Yes, why? Can you tell stories?"

"Can't everybody? It's not very difficult." I didn't realize that as this conversation continued, the lower my umbrella went. I knew he wasn't going to hurt me; he was probably just some delusional homeless boy that got the wrong house.

"It is, the lost boys and I couldn't figure out what happened to Cinderella until Wendy told us. She said that they kissed and lived happily ever after." The lost boys? Who are these people he is talking about?

"They do, well until some more problems come after she gets married to the prince."

"What happens? I must know so I can tell the lost boys."

"I will not tell you until you give me a name."

"Okay, okay," he sighed, knowing that I beat him. "The name's Peter. Pan." He then gave a pose. I think he practiced it. "But now you must give me yours."

"Tiana. Dobson." I didn't say Darling, because I still don't accept that as my last name.

"Oh, and this is Tink, short for Tinkerbell," he said as he stepped to the side, showing off the lightning bug from earlier.

"You named your bug?" I said looking at him as if he was the craziest person on Earth. Seeing as this is our first meeting, I think he really could be.

"Tink is not a bug, she's a fairy," he stated as if it was the most obvious thing in the world. That's it, I'm going to have to call the psychiatric ward.

"A fairy?"

All of a sudden, the lightning bug came up really close to me and I could it see it way better. It wasn't a bug, but a little person waving at me.

"Huh?" I asked to no one right before I fell unconscious.


	2. First Encounter: Part 2

**Disclaimer: Still don't own Peter Pan. **

I opened my eyes slowly. That was the weirdest dream ever. First there's a random boy in my room, we have the oddest conversation, and then a bug-size person flies in my face. I should not watch so much television before I go to bed.

"Wow that was weird." I said to myself.

"What was weird?" I almost snapped my neck from turning so fast to see the same boy sitting right next to my bed. I almost screamed, but he jumped up and covered my mouth before I could do anything.

"Don't scream! It's very annoying when girls scream." We stayed in that position of him hovering over me while I'm sitting upright on my bed. He was looking right into my eyes, and I could only look back into his blue ones. "You look different from a lot of girls I know." I could only tilt my head in my confusion at such a random statement. "Your skin looks like chocolate, and your hair is very curly and wild. It is so cool. Why do you look like that?"

I shoved his hand off of me. "Because I was born this way and thanks, I guess." I almost forgot about the whole fairy thing until I saw it flying right next to Peter.

"Ahh, get that thing away from me!" I yelled and I jumped right out of my bed. He had to fly to get out of the way. Wait, fly? "You can fly?" I felt myself losing balance again before he caught me and put me back in the bed. He lightly slapped me to keep me from fading out.

"Yes I can fly. It's so easy."

I just sat there looking at him for a good two minutes with a baffled look on my face. My mind was trying to process all the things happening to me right now. Either I'm going crazy, or everything I know about life is a lie. I'm not really sure which one is the answer.

"What are you?" This was the only question I could physically say, but there were millions going through my head.

"I told you, I'm Peter Pan, the greatest boy who ever lived." He flew in to the air this time and did the pose again. I couldn't even comment on his ego after that.

"Can you come down please?" He floated down to the bottom of my bed still in his arrogant pose. "Where did you and your little fairy come from?"

"Neverland. Wait, you believe in fairies?" he asked in a surprised tone.

"Well I guess I have to, seeing as there is one right in front of my face."

"Wendy or Jane didn't believe in fairies at first. Jane almost killed Tink by saying that fairies weren't real."

"Two questions, who is this Jane girl, and how can she almost kill a fairy?"

He sighed really loudly. "Do I have to explain everything? Jane is Wendy's daughter and she almost killed Tink because she said fairies weren't real. Every time someone says they don't believe in fairies, a fairy falls down dead."

"That is horrible. I'll be sure to never say that." I would never want to kill anything, let alone a little fairy even if they aren't real.

"Thank you and Tink thanks you, too." He said while looking at the little light floating in the air. I know all this is just madness, but I'm just going to go along with it. I've seen enough television to assume anything is possible.

"You're welcome."

We then stared at each other again, not knowing what to say. I would have asked a question about school to break the ice, but I'm pretty sure he doesn't go to school.

Randomly he asked with a big smile, "You wanna come to Neverland with me?"

"Um…. No thanks." There is no way I'm going to a place unknown with a random guy who was lurking in my bedroom. I'd be considered crazier than him.

His face fell immediately. "Why not? You can have lots of adventures, become the second Lost Girl, never have to worry about anything and have lots of adventures."

"You said that already."

"That's because there is so many adventures to be had."

"But you don't even know who I am or what I do. What if I was a crazy person?"

"I can already tell you are not a crazy person. I have instincts on who the good guys and the bad guys are. Plus you said that you knew how to tell stories, I need someone to tell stories to me and the lost boys."

I still don't know who these lost boys are, but I'm tired of asking questions. "I can't, I have a life here. Janet, Thomas, and Cliff would probably miss me and I have to go to school and-"

"Yuck, school is for grown-ups. No one should have to go to school." In a way, I did agree with him, but I'm not brave enough to just leave. "And who are Janette, Clith, and Tim?"

"_Janet, Thomas_, and _Cliff_ are my foster family."

"Foster family?"

"They adopted me after my parents died." How does he not know what a foster family is?

"So you don't have parents?" I shook my head yes. "I don't have parents either. We can both not have parents together in Neverland."

"No," I said with force this time. "I need to stay here."

"Can you at least think about it?" he said almost defeated. "I mean Tink seems to like you, seeing as she hasn't tried to hurt you yet."

"Tinkerbell wouldn't hurt me." Well I hope she wouldn't, she looks nice enough to not want to do harm.

"She would if she was jealous." Jealous? Of what?

"There's no need to be jealous Tinkerbell, I'm not trying to do anything." I said while looking at the little ball of light. At that, I could see a hurt expression on Peter's face. Maybe he isn't used to girls not throwing themselves at him because of his ego. I turned back to him and said with a soft tone, "Look, I'll think about your offer but don't expect a different answer."

He nodded his head yes. "I'll be back soon to see that you have changed your mind," he said quickly before him and Tinkerbell flew out the window. He didn't give me enough time to respond.

I just sat in my bed with thoughts of everything going in my head.

Do I really want to stay here? I mean my foster family is nice to me, but I don't feel like they love me. I'm not sure what I am to them. And life is just going to get worse with me living here in London and going to that horrible school where all the kids are jerks.

Maybe I should go? I've always wanted adventure and to live a worry-free life. I always stress and worry something bad is going to happen ever since my parents died. This can probably be the best opportunity to live a good life without thinking about all that stuff. I just don't know.

Why on such a random night are all these unlikely and crazy things happening to me? Boys flying, fairies being real. Things don't make sense anymore.

I need a glass of water.

**AN: Hope you enjoyed.**


	3. Contemplations and Reactions

**Hey guys. So i've decided on what kind of schedule I want to set for this story. It's either going to be two updates every Sunday or an update on Saturday and Sunday. This week is going to have to be the latter. **

**I also have to clear up on what type of Peter Pan this is. This is following the two Disney versions of Peter Pan not the 2003 version. Just mentioning in case someone was wondering. Although it is Disney, some bad things that I don't think would end up on Disney are in this story, but it is not too bad. They're only there to keep things somewhat realistic.**

**Hope this chapter is good and you like it.**

**Disclaimer: Don't own Peter Pan, it's characters, the movies, or anything except for Tiana, Janet, Thomas, Cliff and a few other random characters. That is all.**

* * *

><p>Peter Pan flew through London to the second star on the right and headed straight for Neverland. A grin as big as the sky was on his face.<p>

"You know Tink, I think I'm going to like her," Peter Pan said to Tink, while making his way past the stars.

_Tiana Dobson, such a pretty name_, Peter thought in his head. It was weird, since he didn't remember things, especially names, so easily. But he just couldn't stop thinking about her. Her pretty brown eyes, her chocolate colored skin that was really smooth, and her crazy mane of hair. It was all so different to him, like nothing he has ever seen before. _I wonder where she's from. It's not the same place as Wendy and her family._

He remembered when he first met Wendy and John and Michael.

Wendy was so amazed with him and he could tell right away that she had a crush on him. Everyone had a crush on him. First, she gave them this rather strange gift and then she tried to kiss him. It was weird to him seeing as he had never kissed a girl before and really the only girl he knew was Tink and some of the mermaids. As soon as they met, she wanted to have plenty of adventures and forever live as a kid. Peter would finally have a friend that was a girl that could tell stories and have fun with him and the lost boys.

John and Michael came along for the ride because Wendy invited them. He wasn't sure if he wanted to have more kids come with him, but they all turned out to be really fun.

It was too bad that they had to return back home to be with their loved ones. Peter was really starting to like Wendy a lot, maybe even lo-, well not that much. But then she had to grow up and be married and have kids. As a result, he met Jane, the serious girl that was just like a grown up but not for long. Peter was able to loosen her up with the help of his friends and Neverland. No one could resist his charm. At least that's what he thought.

_Tiana didn't even try to kiss me. She didn't even seem to like me that much. Everyone loves me, well except those dirty pirates. I know Jane didn't like me at first but this is different. She was like Wendy and Jane put together. Wendy could tell tales and so can Tiana. Jane was a fighter, even became a Lost Girl, and Tiana was almost gonna fight me with her weird weapon thing. She's perfect for becoming a Lost Girl. I just need her to want to come to Neverland._

Peter was so deep in thought from remembering his times with the Darling family and trying to figure out Tiana that he didn't even realize he made it home to the secret hideout.

"Hello Peter, hello Tink," all the lost boys chanted simultaneously.

"Hey boys," Peter replied to the boys.

"Did you find Wendy?"

"Did you find something to play with?"

"Did you get some treasure?"

"Are there any pirates we can beat up?"

"No, guys, I didn't do any of that," Peter had to shut them all up to tell the important news. "But I did find _something_?"

"What? What? Tell us," the lost boys yelled excitedly.

"Boys, there's gonna be a new addition to the family."

* * *

><p><em>8:00 a.m., Saturday morning<em>

I just cannot go to sleep no matter how much water I drink. This whole Peter Pan thing is going to be running through my head for days. Should I go with him to this Neverland place? I mean, he doesn't seem like he is of any danger to me except that he might be a little arrogant and have a few screws loose.

I just don't like it here anymore. Everything is changing around me: I left my friends, I moved to a different country, I have to go to a horrible school with horrible kids and horrible homework. But most of all, I lost my parents. The people I thought would never leave me. I was wrong. Even though it happened a few years ago, I still wish they could just come back. That's impossible, what's dead is dead and they can't come back. No matter what I do or where I go, they are still going to be gone. So what is the point of me staying here? In a place I don't even like that much. I might as well just leave, no one would miss me. Well, maybe Janet, Thomas and Cliff might, but they'll soon get over it.

Hopefully however long Peter gives me to think I'll have made my decision. For now, I'll just keep on living here as if everything is normal. But what's normal anymore? I'm not really sure.

Hey, when did I get in the kitchen? I must have been walking while thinking because all of a sudden I'm sitting at the dining room table. Weird.

"Good morning, Tiana," said Thomas as he came downstairs. "What are you thinking about?"

Thinking about leaving with this boy that came in my room last night. "Nothing, just deciding on what I want for breakfast." I couldn't possibly tell them the truth. People at school already think I'm weird; I don't need the people I live with to think so, too.

"How about an English muffin and an omelet? You like that don't you?"

"I've never had it before."

"Well then I shall make it for you. You are going to love it."

"Thanks Tom." I could hear him sigh in the background. They are always telling me to call them 'Mom' and 'Dad' but I just can't. And that is not going to change any time soon.

"You're welcome," he said.

It took a few minutes for the breakfast to be cooked making time for the rest of the gang to make their way in the dining room.

"Good morning Janet, good morning Cliff," I said to my fellow roommates. Janet sat next to me at the dining table, while Cliff shrugged me off and went into the kitchen area to make his own breakfast. I guess he doesn't like English muffins or omelets.

"Good morning Tiana, how are you this fine morning?" Janet asked. She didn't even acknowledge the fact that I called her by her first name. She has probably gotten used it.

"Fine," I said. It is so awkward talking to people I barely even know. So I usually just try to keep the conversation to a minimum and the other person will know to end it.

"Swell, swell, so how was your first week of school, honey?"

Uhh, it was horrible, the worst thing in the whole wide world. Why would you make me go to such a place? The kids suck. I'm already having piles of homework to do. I eat alone. I miss my friends. Why'd you have to take me from my home in America? "Great," I said mustering up the biggest and fakest smile I could. They don't need to know what goes on at school. I would only look like a girl that complains about everything.

"Oh that is magnificent. I knew you would like it. Such a smart girl like you deserves to be in a school as gifted as that one," she said.

As soon as that was said, Thomas came in with the breakfast. "Here you go my lovely ladies. A nice breakfast that will keep you wanting more."

"Thank you, darling," Janet told her husband. No pun was intended, I hope.

"Thanks," I said as well. The food in front of me looked somewhat appetizing, but I'm more of a bacon, toast, and name brand oatmeal kind of girl. But I had to eat the food since Thomas did spend time making it for me. Maybe it won't be so bad.

My fork barely had any omelet on it, and I set it in my mouth. I was wrong, this is horrible. The omelet was still set in my mouth but I refused to chew any further, I was just going to have swallow it quickly to get rid of the taste. Slowly, the bite went down my throat. Looking up, I saw Thomas looking at me with apprehension expecting a review. Instead of saying anything, I just shoved the English muffin into my mouth. Big mistake, because the muffin tasted disgusting, too. English food is not for me. Like the omelet, I just tried to swallow while biting a little to make it go down easier. An almost choke happened during the process, but it was hidden. No wonder Cliff made his own breakfast. Looking up again, Thomas was still looking. I just barely smiled.

"So how was it?"

"Delicious." It was not in the slightest. I paused thinking about it. Why must I keep lying to these guys? To spare their feelings? To make sure they don't want to get rid of me and kick me out because they don't like me anymore? I'm tired of lying. "Um, actually, I didn't really like it. I actually kind of hated it. Sorry."

Tom's face fell. I knew I hurt him and I was deeply sorry, but I just can't keep lying anymore. "It's okay, I'll be sure to not make it anymore." He took my plate away and put it in the kitchen.

Suddenly I had an uncomfortable feeling in my throat. It was actually starting to get harder to breathe, like there was something stuck in it. I made sure I swallowed everything, why can't I breathe? I felt for my throat and I could feel that it was a lot bigger than usual. Oh no, I think I'm having an allergic reaction.

"Tiana, are you all right? You are starting to look pale. Thomas, doesn't she look pale?" Janet asked with immediate concern. Thomas came up to me and saw that my breaths were short and a little frantic. He saw my throat expanding and my skin discoloring before his eyes.

"Were… there… peanuts in the…food?" I was barely able to ask.

"Yes, are you allergic?" he asked already knowing the answer from the evidence shown in my face. I nodded my head with a great amount of effort because I was feeling light headed. From what I can see, Thomas and Janet were starting to panic.

"Cliff, come in here!" Janet yelled. Cliff ran into the room with confusion and surprise etched on his face.

"What happened?" he asked. Can't he see that I'm dying here?

"Call the ambulance, Tiana is having an allergic reaction to the nuts in my food," Thomas told Cliff with urgency.

"Tiana's allergic to nuts?"

"Just call the ambulance. Now, Clifford!" I felt myself getting picked up. Everything else was a blur, but I knew that I was in a different setting. I slowly began to fall unconscious. That's the second time today.


	4. And the Truth Shall Set You Free

**Sorry for not uploading on Sunday like I said and thanks to everyone who is reading my stories. It's always nice to know that someone likes what you come up with. **

**Also, thank you to the anonymous reviewer, kyle, for making me laugh. What you said reminded me of a friend I have who is also named Kyle. He just goes on long tangents about things that other people don't notice. But you came up with a good point that I think I should address. Let's all just pretend that either Peter Pan is invisible to the satellites in space or this world just doesn't have satellites even though it is 2012. It doesn't make sense, I know, but I really didn't think about that because there was no problems like that in the original Peter Pan movies. So just pretend that there are no such things as satellites for right now. If you want something else, please just tell me some ideas and I'll try and put it in the story. Oh, and I plan on making this a pretty long story so thank you for your comments. They are greatly appreciated.**

**I also want to thank PeterPan LOver for making me laugh in a different way. What you said didn't make sense to me. The summary clearly states that the main character is black and it is stated a lot of times throughout the first and second chapter. So I don't understand how you could have read enough to like the story but not notice that the main character was black. That's very odd. But thank you for the compliment.**

**Anyways back to the story.**

* * *

><p>Janet and Thomas made their way to the car with Tiana in Thomas' arms. Both were frantic and not knowing what to do other than get to the hospital as quick as possible.<p>

"I called the hospital, the doctor said that we need to get there quickly," Cliff yelled through the door.

"Ok, Janet, open the door for me, Cliff sit in the back with Tiana. Hurry," Tom ordered while struggling to unlock the door while holding someone was in his arms. Cliff took Tiana and Janet hurriedly grabbed the keys from Tom's hand and unlocked the door. Everyone got in and sped off towards the hospital.

"Cliff, try to get her to wake up, I don't think she is supposed to be sleeping," Janet demanded while in the front seat watching the traffic whizzing by. She had to make sure they did not get in to a car accident from the way Thomas was driving. The car was going to make it to the hospital in two minutes. At any other time, it would have taken the Darlings ten minutes.

Cliff was lightly slapping Tiana's face to get her to open her eyes. It wasn't working but they knew she was still breathing, so that was a good sign. Several attempts were still made to wake her up but all failed. Finally the Darlings made it to the entrance of the hospital.

It seemed there was already a bed waiting for them.

"It's a good thing we called, huh," Cliff said trying to make light of the situation.

The nurses and doctors put Tiana on the stretcher and rolled her off to her room. One of the people seemed to have some sort of pen in their hand and they injected Tiana with it. Immediately, her throat started to get smaller but her breathing was still ragged. A little bit of color was coming back to her face. Whatever that thing was, it really did work.

Tiana and the hospital staff got to the room and put her on a softer hospital bed. Tiana's eyes were closed but everybody could tell she was getting better by the second.

* * *

><p><em>5:32 p.m. Saturday afternoon<em>

"You all are lucky that you got here as fast as you did," I heard a voice say. My eyes were closed, so I couldn't tell who was talking or not.

"Thank you doctor, so much," another voice said, but was more familiar. Was that Janet?

"Now, I only have one question."

"Yes, doctor?"

"Why didn't you lot have an EpiPen or an adrenaline injector of some sort? Every family should have one lest there be a member of the family with a peanut allergy."

"We didn't know she was allergic. We just adopted Tiana not too long ago. There are some things we don't know about her yet."

"Well you all are going to have to get all the medical information on her or else something like this will most likely happen again."

"Yes, doctor," I could definitely identify that voice as Thomas, but he sounded really upset. I knew he regretted what happened. It wasn't his fault, well it was a little, but I wasn't mad at him. I wasn't mad at any of them.

"Now, follow this nurse and she will give you all the prescriptions necessary for Tiana. For right now, she must get some more rest. I could tell that she has not received enough sleep in the last few days."

I heard all the footsteps leaving the room and that is when I decided to finally open my eyes. It was unbelievably bright; I would have thought it was heaven if I didn't see all the medical equipment around me.

Pushing myself up to sit correctly was kind of difficult, but I did it. As soon as I was comfortable, I began to cry. It hurt at first due to my throat but I continued. I was crying because today was not turning out how I thought it would be. Thinking about running away and then almost dying was not a part of my plan on this fine Saturday. I was just going to do homework that would take me hours, listen to music, and stare outside my window thinking about important things. It was pretty uneventful, but that was what I had in mind.

I was crying because these people, who are very nice and wonderful, don't know anything about me. I'm trying my best to make it work with them, but I just can't do it. The only family I want is_ my_ family. The Dobsons. Harold and Whitney. Mama and papa. They knew what kind of food I liked, my favorite color, my favorite type of music, and everything in the whole wide world about me. They especially knew what causes me to get sick like a peanut allergy.

This is why I must leave. I could tell the Darlings all these different facts about me and my life, but they will never truly know me like my parents did. It's sad because I want to make it work, but it just won't, at least not in my eyes.

I sat there crying for a good thirty minutes before I heard people coming towards my room. I quickly wiped my face of all the tears and tried to disguise my true feelings, so I didn't look like I was just bawling my eyes out.

"Tiana, you are awake. Thank heavens," Janet exclaimed right before hugging me to death. It was very uncomfortable, but I knew she was beyond scared, so I accepted it. Thomas walked in behind her with a look of relief and sadness.

"Tiana, sweetie, I am so sorry. If I had known that you were allergic to nuts, I would not have made it. Please forgive me." By the time he was finished, he was holding on to my hand with a firm grip and urgency written on his face. I could tell his apology was genuine.

"It's ok, I know you guys didn't know about my allergy," I said with a small smile. Thomas' face changed from guilty to a softened look. That was good. I needed to reassure their minds because these last moments together need to be good ones. I don't want them to think I'm leaving because they almost killed me.

Wow, I guess I finally made my decision. I'm going to Neverland. But before I leave, I really need to know some things.

"I'm sorry, Tiana, this will never happen again. I promise." Thomas kissed my forehead and stood up. I nodded my head because I knew this wasn't going to happen again. There will never be a chance of this happening again, but they don't know that.

"Where's Cliff?" I asked realizing that Cliff was nowhere to be seen.

"He went back to the house to get a change of clothes for you. We knew you didn't want to walk out of here in your knickers."

Letting my head fall, I saw that I was still in my pajamas from this morning. Good looking out, I guess.

With Cliff being gone, now was the time to ask this question, "Um, you guys…why did you adopt me?" I looked up to see two shocked faces. There was an awkward pause and both Janet and Tom looked at each other.

A minute passed and Thomas was finally brave enough to answer such a difficult question at such a random time. "We adopted you because we thought you were special, and you are." Janet nodded at that part. "Janet and I saw a beautiful young lady with intelligence and uniqueness that was trapped in an orphanage that could not show off your inner and outer beauty."

They thought I was beautiful? No, this has to be a lie. Why would they go all the way to America if they were only going to get someone they thought was smart and beautiful? There's smarter and more beautiful people here in London, and they especially deserve parents more than I do.

"But why did you all adopt in the first place and why did you go to America to do it? You guys have Cliff."

"Yes, we do have Cliff, but we needed another addition to the family in order to feel complete," Janet answered finally speaking up. "We looked all throughout London for someone, but they weren't the right fit, so we decided to go to America to see if someone from there would become a member of our family. That is when we found you. Everything was telling us that you were the one to be in this family. No other child was as great as you, Tiana. You are our family."

My heart dropped in my stomach, and I wasn't able to hold the act any longer. My eyes started to water and then progressed into sobs. Janet and Thomas immediately started to comfort me by rubbing my back and giving me tissues.

Even though my question was answered, I didn't like the answer. I wanted them to turn out to be bad people and make it easier to leave them, but it is not. Nothing is ever easy for me. When I leave, their hearts will be broken and I will be the cause.

"Thank you. I just wanted to know the reason," I said while still sobbing. There was nothing else to be said and all of us knew it. Another few minutes later, my tears stopped and Cliff came in with my clothes. I got dressed in silence while everybody waited outside the room. After finishing, the Darlings and I left the hospital while saying bye to everyone who helped and drove back to the house. I didn't say a word.

We walked through the front door. "Tiana, you should get some sleep, the doctor said you needed your rest," Thomas lightly told me. I nodded my head. Even though I slept for so many hours, I was still very drained of energy. Before I went upstairs, I gave Thomas a good, long hug. He was surprised, but he returned it.

"Thanks again, and I'm not mad at you," I softly said in his chest. With my five foot stature and his six and a half foot, I wasn't able to reach his shoulders. He looked down at me with appreciation in his eyes. I then hugged Janet with the same force. With her, I was able to lay my head on her shoulders but only by a little. Cliff was standing by the door looking left out and I ran and gave him a hug, too. He deserved one for helping me out today. After that, I made my way upstairs, laid in my bed and started drifting off to sleep.

"I hope Peter gets here soon," I said to myself with a lone tear making its way down my cheek.

* * *

><p><strong>Disclaimer: I don't own any of this except my characters. Do I really have to say this every chapter? Isn't it implied after the first one?<strong>

**Hope you enjoyed it. Read and review. I take all criticism, even the ones that don't make a lot of sense.**


	5. Hide and Seek

**Sorry for not posting in a while. School sucks. That is all I need to say. **

**I'll try to post more frequently but no promises. **

**Before you continue on to read the story though, I got an idea that I want to put in it. I got a review from someone by the name of MysteryGirl. Sorry you're anonymous so I couldn't PM you so I had to post my reply on this. Anyways I got the idea of having people give OC suggestions. They could be for one of the lost boys, mermaids, pirates, Indians, and maybe even a few new monsters roaming around in Neverland. I don't know. But when she said something about OC suggestions I just thought it would be cool if other people put their characters in my story. And it is not going to be who submitted theirs first or who has the best character. I'm going to use all the ones that were submitted unless they are inappropriate or have no way of fitting into my story, but if that's the case, I'll just ask if you can send in another character. They may not have a big part, but they will be in the story.**

**Also, I'm thinking about changing the summary because it doesn't seem to fit anymore with what is going on. Uh, maybe later. Do you guys care? **

**Now on with the fiction of a fan.**

* * *

><p>"<em>Tiana, come here baby," Tiana's mom, Whitney called from Tiana's room. While, Tiana got her daily glass of water right before going to sleep, Whitney was waiting for her on the bed.<em>

"_Coming mama," Tiana said from the kitchen. The house was small, so she didn't have to yell that loud. After a couple of seconds, 6 year-old Tiana came jumping on her bed, tackling her mother. They both started giggling, but then Whitney set the little girl properly in her bed._

"_Did you do everything you need to do before bed?" Her mom asked with a smile and a gentle voice. Tiana just nodded her head. "Are you sure?" She pressed on._

"_Yes mama, I brushed my teeth, I washed my face, I put on my pajamas, and I did it all by myself," Tiana said with a triumphant smile. _

"_And daddy didn't even need to help you reach your tooth brush?" Whitney said with a pretend surprise tone. Tiana shook her head no._

"_I'm a big girl now, I can do anything."_

"_You _can_ do anything, and you know why that is?"_

"_Why?"_

"_Because you are so smart, and beautiful, and sweet, and the most loving person I ever met. I want you to know, sweetie, that in order to be able to do anything you want, you have to always be that way. You must read all the time because it makes you smarter and think differently. You have to treat others how you want to be treated, and you have to always remember to love. "_

"_That last one is easy. I'm always gonna love you and daddy."_

"_We know baby, and we are always going to love you, too."_

"_Thank you, mama," Tiana hugged her mom for a very long time. A minute passed, and they both let go._

"_Now, let's read a story. What'll it be today, Tiana?"_

"_How about…" Tiana began looking through her room adorning all types of books on the walls. Then she saw one that spotted her eye. "Oh, how about Beauty and the Beast?" She asked while getting out of the bed to grab it. She handed it to her mother._

"_Sure, we haven't read that one yet," Whitney stated as she looked through the short book. She began to read softly but animatedly. The little girl always loved it when her mom would read to her before bed. It was like the story was happening right in front of her. After ten minutes, Tiana was fast asleep. Whitney closed the book, put it away, and kissed Tiana on the forehead._

_Whitney walked outside the door, and Harold was waiting outside of it. "Is she asleep?" he whispered._

"_Yep, you can go and kiss her goodnight now," she responded with the same volume._

_Harold walked into the tiny room as quietly as possible and gave Tiana a kiss on her forehead as well. He also tightened the covers around her to make her comfortable and warm. "I love you, baby," he told the unaware child. Harold stepped out of the room and walked with his wife to their shared bedroom. They both peacefully went to sleep knowing that daughter was safe and having good dreams, because that is what all parents want for their child._

* * *

><p><em>Tiana got up suddenly having a nightmare. She didn't cry out but she did have a tear run down her cheek. The nightmare was about her being lost and all alone. That is one of her worst fears. No 6-year-old should be left alone even if they are big kids.<em>

_She hurried to her parents' bedroom ready to sleep by their side while they soothe her with their loving presence._

"_Mama? Daddy?" she whispered while opening up the door as quietly as possible. She walked slowly to the bed, not wanting to disturb her parents. Maybe she could sneak into the bed without them knowing. As soon as she came closer, she saw that her parents weren't in their bed, but the bed looked like it was slept in. The covers were up all messed up but the bed was empty. "Mama? Daddy?" she said again with more urgency. Her first thought was to check their bathroom. They probably both had to really go at the same time. She looked and there was no one in there. Nothing was out of place and the lights were off._

_Tiana ran out of the room hoping to find her parents in the kitchen or something. Again, she did not see them or hear of them anywhere. Everything was silent and dark. Tiana didn't like it one bit but she wasn't going to freak out or have a tantrum like a little girl. She was getting too old for that, she thought. _

_Her last attempt at searching for them would be the garage. Harold and Whitney always told her to never go in the garage because there were too many dangerous things in there and she could hurt herself. Just this one time, Tiana was not going to listen to her parents' warning because she needed to find them. _

"_Mommy, are you in here? Daddy?" she asked out loud. No one gave her a reply, but she did see that the car was in the garage. At least she knew that they have to be somewhere nearby. She didn't want to give up looking for them. "Are you guys playing hide-and-seek?" she questioned, finally realizing what her parents were up to. They would always play hide-and-seek whenever they felt like it but never during the night. "I'm gonna find you," the little girl said with excitement and a smile on her face. Now she knew why she couldn't find them. Tiana looked through the house for a while. _

"_Man, you guys are good." She didn't realize how long it was taking her to find them. The sun was starting to come up and her mom and dad were nowhere to be found. "I'm tired of playing this game, can you guys come out now?" The small child began to get frustrated and just decided to go back to her room. "They'll be out of their hiding spots when I wake up," she told herself. _

_A few hours passed and Tiana got up quickly knowing she was going to find her parents in the kitchen cooking some delicious breakfast. "Mama, daddy, you guys were hidi-," she stopped what she was saying when she saw no one was in the kitchen. Tiana was scared again. Her parents were always up before her making breakfast. She ran to the room of her parents and opened up the door with as much force as a little 6-year-old girl could muster and it slammed against the wall. The bed looked exactly the same as when she last left it._

_This time she couldn't hold back her tears. "Where are you guys? I don't like this game anymore. Please just come out." The little girl was just on the floor bawling her eyes out. She knew her parents would come any minute because they wouldn't want their little baby crying. They didn't come. "Mama! Daddy! Mama! Daddy!" She just kept yelling out for them and no answer came back. No footsteps could be heard. There was just silence and a little girl sobbing and calling out for her parents in their bedroom._

* * *

><p>"Mama. Daddy. Mama. Daddy. Mama…" Tiana was mumbling in her sleep. By that time, Peter had flown in threw the window. He could hear her calling for her parents and she looked like she was having a nightmare.<p>

"Tiana, wake up," Peter told her while shaking her gently. He was growing concerned, because he saw tears were coming out of her eyes but she just would not wake up. Girls crying were not something Peter liked. He began to shake her a little more and talk a little bit louder. He didn't want to scare her though. Slowly she began to wake up.

Her eyes opened and immediately she hugged with a lot of force. This came as a surprise to Peter, but he didn't mind it. She smelled and felt really nice to him.

"Thank you, Peter," Tiana said softly in his ear. She was crying, but only a little. She needed a hug to calm her down.

"Thank you for what?" he asked.

"For waking me up. I was having a nightmare." She slowly began to let go of him. Peter was already missing her touch.

"Oh it's no problem. I'm always here to help," Peter said with his usual prideful self, and that made her smile. "What was the nightmare about?"

"I don't want to talk about it," she sadly stated.

"Oh. Okay…But did you decide yet?" He asked immediately changing the subject. He really wanted her to come to Neverland with her. So many adventures could be had and stories to be told. Plus, Tiana was very pretty and he wanted someone pretty around. No offense to the lost boys.

The girl nodded her head while looking down at her hands. "Yeah, I've made my decision."

"What is it?" He couldn't take his eyes off her. He just had to know the answer.

"I'm going to Neverland." Tiana finally looked up into his eyes. She could tell he was really happy with her decision.

Peter jumped up, doing a back flip while flying in the air. He almost yelled out for joy with his notorious call but Tiana motioned for him to be quiet.

"My foster family is downstairs. I can't let them hear you," she said in a hushed but authoritative tone.

"Sorry," he said during his descent to the ground. "What made you change your mind?" _Was it because of me?_

"Many reasons," she simply stated while averting her eyes to the window and grabbing at her throat.

_She is very secretive. I wonder why._ Peter thought while looking at the girl who gave no answers.

"Umm…okay. Well let's go then." He flew up to Tiana almost grabbing her.

"Wait, I have to pack first and do some other things." Tiana jumped off the bed rummaging through her drawers.

"Pack? You don't need to pack."

"I need my books; they are important to me. And I need my clothes," the girl said.

"All your clothes are going to get messed up if you take them to Neverland."

"Then what am I supposed to wear?" She asked with confusion etched on her face.

"We'll find you something later, and you can wear _that_." He pointed to her pajamas. It was just a nightgown she received when she was younger but could still fit.

"I'm not going to wear this for the rest of my life."

"Fine, then pick something you want to wear and bring it with you," he said giving up. She'll learn that her clothes aren't going to last for very long. That's why all the lost boys have to wear animal skins. They are much stronger than some weak fabric.

"And my books?" She gestured to the books that were laid out on her bed. Peter looked at them with disgust. It was mainly because he used to hate when adults tried to make him read before he found Neverland, and also because they looked pretty heavy. Tiana was small and could easily be carried, but her and a stack of books would be a challenge. Not that Peter Pan couldn't do it or anything, it's just he didn't want to.

"No." She looked at him with the saddest expression.

"But I need them, how else am I going to tell my stories?" That wasn't the only reason why she wanted to take them along. Most of those books were passed down by her mother. She was lucky to still have them since she had to live in an orphanage where the kids didn't care for other peoples' belongings. Only a few of them survived. The really special ones.

Peter looked at her and then at the books. He could see that there were a lot of them. He looked back up at Tiana. Her big brown eyes pulled him in. How could he say no? She probably didn't even know what she was doing with those eyes.

He groaned. "You can take three." _He__'s gonna be trouble in the future if she keeps using those eyes on him. Those dirty pirates would even listen to her if she gave them that look._

She immediately smiled and gave him another quick hug before gathering her books and a spare change of clothes into some sort of bag. It looked pretty odd to Peter. There were small pouches throughout, a little metal thing that seemed to be able to close the bag whenever necessary, and two handles hanging off the back. He didn't know who could come up with something so weird, but he didn't want to think about it too much. She put the odd bag on her back and looked like she was done gathering all her things. He also saw that she had put a needle thing in her bag. _I wonder what that is for._

"Did you get everything you need?" Peter was beginning to be impatient. He just wanted to go to Neverland already.

"Ummm," she looked around for something and then she spotted it. "Yes… I have one last thing to do." Her voice was very soft-spoken and she sounded sad. Tiana grabbed the piece of paper she was searching for and a pen. She then began writing.

_Dear Darlings,_

_I'm sorry for leaving. Trust me when I say that I didn't leave because of what happened today or any other day really. I just can't live in a family that is not my own. Please forgive me and give another boy or girl a chance at having a loving family like yours. There are plenty of kids who would love to have parents. I would know. But thank you for everything and please don't be sad. I wasn't that special anyways._

_Sincerely, Tiana_

_P.S. I'm sorry Cliff, if I was taking your parent's attention. I know you didn't like me very much but know that I still liked you even if we never really had a chance to know each other._

Tiana read over the letter, and Peter was just peering over her, looking at her writing. It was easy because he was so much taller than her. She groaned with dissatisfaction on what she wrote. Suddenly she just balled the paper up and put it in the trash. After, she got another sheet of paper and just simply wrote one sentence: _I'm sorry but I can't live here anymore._

She placed the paper on her bed knowing that they will find it when they come up to check on her. A stray tear made its way down her cheek, but she quickly wiped it away not wanting to show Peter she was crying. He already saw her do that once before.

"We can go now," she quietly said. Her emotions were running high so she was just going to look at her feet in order to keep calm and not burst into tears. But Tiana knew that she had to leave, or else she'll just be unhappy for the rest of her life. At least now she has a chance of being happy because she is free of all responsibilities from school, having to be around people who don't like her for who she is, and not having to have a reminder of her dead parents whenever she sees the Darlings. This is what she needs to do no matter how much it hurts in the beginning.

"Okay, let's go," he expressed with a lot of joy. They were going to Neverland.

* * *

><p><strong>Disclaimer: I forgot to mention up there that I don't anything from Peter Pan except for my character Tiana and a few others.<strong>

**Thanks for reading. :) Hope you liked it.**


End file.
